Sector X
by Iron-Arm-V
Summary: Sector X had been slipping up in missions lately, and numbuh 362 puts in a new operative to help out. Can they get it together and turn their sector around? 78/OC
1. Chapter 1

Numbuh 78 searched trough the moon base's library. She had been trying to find the documents on Night Brace to prepare for her up and coming mission. She had been assigned to free a group of kids who were being forced to attend his check up. She knew she's have to get some info on him to take him down.

She had finally found the documents and tried to reach up on the shelf to grab it. She struggled to reach up but couldn't grab it. The folder was just out of her reach. "C'mon, just a little more. Man, where is numbuh 34 when you need him?" She said still struggling to reach.

She suddenly felt two hands around her waist. Before she could say anything she was lifted into the air by someone. "There you go." The voice said happily. Numbuh 78 hesitantly grabbed the documents before she was let back down onto the ground.

She then turned around to see who it was that helped her. It was a black boy, with dread locks in his hair. He wore a black t-shirt with a red jacket over it. He had on white tennis shoes, and had a pair of black lens goggles over his eyes.

"Um, thank you?" She said looking at him curiously. "And you are..." she was truthfully thankful, but she had no idea who this boy was, and she preferred to know who she was thanking.

"Oh, numbuh 82. I'm kinda new here since I only did undercover missions before. I'm meeting a lot of new people too." He said looking around. "I don't want to sound rude. But who exactly are you?"

Numbuh 78 held her hand out. "Numbuh 78, sector leader of sector X." She said rather proudly. He gladly shook her hand happy to meet someone of sector leader status.

"Numbuh 82, the soopreme leaduh would like to see you. Your time to be assigned to your new sector had come." Numbuh 86 said from the door. Numbuh 82 walked out ready to follow numbuh 86.

"Hey new guy." Numbuh 78 called. Numbuh 82 then turned around ready to listen to her. "Whatever you do, don't get your hopes up to high. New sectors like to pick on the rookie you know." She said smirking.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He said waving her good bye. He walked out and then was rushed to numbuh 362's office by numbuh 86.

"Good luck kid. Your going to need it." Numbuh 78 said turning back around. She skimmed through the folder and pick out the specific papers she needed. "All I need it Night Brace's combat styles, I can put the rest back." She reached up once more to put it back, but again couldn't reach the shelf.

Suddenly a stool slid infront of her. "Need any help numbuh 78?" Numbuh 23 asked from behind. Numbuh 78 could see she had a smirk on her face. "Or should I just call that boy back to lend you a hand?"

Numbuh 78 scowled at her angrily. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm just saying, you played a perfect damsel in distress just now. You needing help, that new guy just comes along and lifts you up. Just a perfect love story breaking out here isn't it?" Numbuh 23 said smiling.

"Where is numbuh 35?" Numbuh 78 said looking at her with a questioning look.

Numbuh 23 blushed. "That isn't the point right now! The point is-" "Is that your wasting my time." Numbuh 78 finished. "Now if your done doing that, I'll be leaving now." Numbuh 78 turned and walked off.

The nerve of numbuh 23. As if she needed help like some lost child. She was the sector leader of sector X for pete's sake. "Um, numbuh 78?" a voice called from behind. She turned and saw her teammates, numbuh 42, and numbuh 34.

"Numbuh 78, the soopreme leaduh said she wants to see you." Numbuh 42 said nervously. "What do you think it could be?"

Numbuh 78 ignored him and kept walking. Right now she honestly didn't care, she was still peeved about what numbuh 23 had said. "Lets just go." She said signalling them to follow her.

"Geez, what got in the commander's undies?" Numbuh 34 mumbled to his smaller friend.

Numbuh 78 turned around glaring at them angrily. "What was that Bud? If you want to say something say it loud and clear!" She ordered eyeing them both.

"Uh, yes sir! No, I mean ma'am!" Numbuh 34 said still mixing his words.

The sector leader slapped her forehead annoyed. "Can we just get on the move already." She said walking forward.

* * *

"Numbuh 78, do you have any idea why I called you here?" Numbuh 362 said walking back and forth up the room.

"No sir." Numbuh 78 said honestly not caring.

Numbuh 362 sighed. "Okay then, I'll get straight to the point. Your sector is slacking, You guys have a serious case of lazy about you." She said throwing down a folder labeled 'sector X'. "Not to mention your getting careless.

"Sir, with all do respect nether me of my teammates have even one once of lazy in us." Numbuh 78 said a bit annoyed. "And that go's the same for carelessness." She added quickly.

"Really, remember when those nerd zombies attacked your sector? Over what I'm told was an operative 'stealing' one of their yipper cards." Numbuh 362 said looking at numbuh 42. "That seems careless to me."

Numbuh 78 didn't respond to that one. She couldn't.

"There are many other similar examples just like this one. All in that folder." Numbuh 362 continued.

"But sir-" "Your mission success rate has dropped 30 percent! Get what I'm saying?" She said cutting numbuh 78 off. She looked up at the group.

Numbuh 78 wanted to say something, but wisely decided not to speak. She didn't want to say anything out of order or anything she'd regret. She calmed herself. "Loud and clear sir." she said biting her lip.

Numbuh 362 looked at them for a few more moments. She could clearly see numbuh 78 was angry. She then sighed sadly. "Look Angelie, I know your a great leader, and I know you lead a great team. But I don't really have a choice here. I'm assigning a new operative to your sector." She said tossing her a folder. She then nodded to Fanny who was standing at the door.

Fanny nodded back before cracking the door open. "Numbuh 82! Get in here!!!" She yelled loudly.

"Numbuh who?!" Numbuh 78 said surprised.

The boy she met earlier had run in fumbling around. He was obviously surprised by Numbuh 86's loud yelling. "Numbuh 82 reporting to duty!" He yelled saluting to Fanny. He then looked around and saw Numbuh 362 and numbuh 78. "Um, who exactly do I salute to here?" He asked confused.

"Your kidding me?! Your giving me the rookie! He's never even been in a sector before, he's done nothing but spy work! Hoe will he help us work better?!" Numbuh 78 yelled finally losing it.

"Numbuh 78, he may be a loner, but he had the highest mission success rates in his squad. And the cadets don't graduate for another half a month. So your stuck with him, like it or not." Numbuh 78 said sternly.

Numbuh 78 looked at her new teammate annoyed. "Fine. But since he's an operative I shouldn't have to explain the rules or regulations to him. I'm not babying him any." She said crossing her arms.

"Alright then. Now that that's settled, sector X your dismissed." Numbuh 362 said sitting back down at her desk.

Sector X saluted before walking out of the office and heading down the hallway. Numbuh 82 walked up beside his new leader and smiled. "So, are you going to go easy on me or does the warning from earlier still apply?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Numbuh 78 stopped and turned around inches from his face. "It applies double time now, rookie." She said angrily. She turned around and stormed off. "Now lets stop wasting time and get back to sector X." She ordered.

Numbuh 82 looked confused. Was this the girl that had he had helped earlier. She seemed a lot meaner. "What's up with her?" he asked looking at Numbuh's 42 and 34. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"That's the down side of having a girl commander. Sometimes you just don't know." Numbuh 34 said shaking his head.

"Sector X! I could have sworn I said move it!!!" Numbuh 78 yelled. They all jumped at her voice and ran after her quickly.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter. I honestly wanted to do a fic on sector X from the get go but had a Little writers block. So far there have been virtually no stories about sector X or any of it's members. If your not to familiar with sector X it's because only one of their members has been in more than one episode. The other were only in operation U.N.C.O.O.L. If you need to you should check out the episode or just head to the KND wikia and look them up.**

**Anyway Numbuh 78 is the sector's leader.**

**Numbuh 42 the the 2x4 technology officer.**

**Numbuh 34 doesn't really have a position but I'm guessing he supposed to be a combat expert or something along those lines.**

**And my OC numbuh 82..... he's just there for now.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Numbuh 78 screamed angrily into her pillow while kicking her legs out madly. She couldn't believe what had just happened at moon base. Numbuh 362 piratically told them they were nothing, and then stuck them with some rookie to help them!

From outside the door the rest of Sector X listened through the door. Angelie was a great leader, but she was still a girl. They all knew to well how moody a girl could get over small things. Numbuh 42 carefully stopped towards the door and knocked softly. "U-um Angelie? Are you okay?" He asked nervously.

He heard a mumble at the door. He turned his head to see if the others had caught that she said, but they merely shrugged. The door cracked open. "Come in." She said quietly. She closed the door back quickly.

"Um, guys. She said come in." Numbuh 42 said turning towards the others.

The door suddenly opened back up and Numbuh 78 poked her head out. No boy! Don't invite them all in! It's just you fool!" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him in. After she pulled him in Numbuh's 34 and 82 looked at each other once more and shrugged confused yet again.

"Numbuh 78, why just me alone." Numbuh 42 asked a little worried.

She sighed and sat down on her bed. "Bud isn't exactly a shrink you know. And no way I was going to talk to the rookie. He's one of the reasons why I'm mad in the first place." She said laying back. "I need to let off some steam."

Numbuh 42 knew what that meant. Whenever she needed to blow off some steam she had always talked to him. She tried talking to Bud once, but that only resulted in an argument, and numerous people asking him how Numbuh 34 got a black eye.

"Okay, I'm ready to listen then." Numbuh 42 said opening his ears. At first when she started asking him to do this he didn't like it. But seeing as she was the leader and the only girl on the team she could see how she was stressed out and decided to do it. Besides, she never really asked him for actual advice. She just told him everything on her mind until she found her own answer.

"How can Numbuh 362 do this?! I've lead this Sector for I don't know how long and she sticks me with some rookie who doesn't know what team work means! What's up with that! I can't believe this! How am I supposed help him get used to the team when she's saying our mission success rate is already down! Man!" She yelled angrily. She once again grabbed he pillow and yelled in to it angrily.

Numbuh 42 not sure what to do simply patted her on the back trying to comfort her. "Maybe you should be a little easier on the rookie Numbuh 78. I mean he can't help what Sector he got put in. And if we help him get used to the group, he could be a lot of help to us." Numbuh 42 said still patting her on the back.

"Maybe your right Dough. Maybe I am being to hard on the new guy. It's just that every time I see him, I think of the meeting, and what Numbuh 362 said, and then I just lose it." She said kicking the pillow across the room.

"See there you go. Maybe now we can stop having so much tension in the group." Numbuh 42 said smiling.

"Hey, Numbuh 78, there's a message from moon base." Numbuh 34 called from the meeting room.

Without a second thought both Numbuh 78 and Numbuh 42 rushed to the meeting room and found their waiting team mates. On the message screen Numbuh 362 was already waiting to deliver the message.

"Greetings Sector X," She started clearing her throat. "After much consideration, I've made a tough decision. Due to your new memeber I'm taking you off the Night Brace case..." She said lifting up a stack of files in her hand.

Numbuh 78 lost it. Now because of this rookie she had been taken of her mission. She didn't even try to hide her anger from Numbuh 82 who saw this coming. She lifted her fist to punch him as he instinctively covered his face.

"And switching you to a more important top priority mission." Rachel finished setting the papers down. Everyone including Numbuh 78 stopped at these words. They stared at Numbuh 362 who thought she may of had something on her face or in her teeth from their stares.

"You say what now?" Numbuh 78 asked confused.

"Um, I'm switching Sector X to a more important top priority mission." Numbuh 362 repeated. "Why, if it's unexpected I can see is Sector V is open."

"Oh, No! We're fine with it! We can totally handle it perfectly!" Numbuh 78 said shaking her head.

"Well, okay then. Good luck on your mission Sector X. If it goes well then I'll try and forget the little spat we had earlier. I'll send you the mission details now." She said as the screen turned black. The tree house computer started printing out the mission details as Numbuh 78 turned to Numbuh 82.

Numbuh 82 back up slightly wondering if he should run. He had no idea if she was still going to hit him or not. He closed his eyes bracing for impact but nothing came. Suddenly he felt two arms around him. "Oh, thank you Numbuh 82! You've helped fix everything!" Numbuh 78 yelled hugging him. "Now all we have to do is complete this mission and everything will go smooth."

Numbuh 82 held his arms up at first but then slowly hugged her back. "Uh, your welcome." He said nervously. He blushed a little being hugged by a girl.

"Um, Numbuh 78. This mission won't go as easily at you think." Numbuh 34 said looking at the mission. "We're going to have to infiltrate a kids party held by the Delightful Children. Their dangerous you know."

Numbuh 78 let go of Numbuh 82 and grabbed the details from him. "Says here we also got to work together with Sector W on this one. Oh, well. Better than getting demoted." Numbuh 78 said setting them down.

"It's a formal party huh? Spy work, It'll be just like usual work for me." Numbuh 82 said leaning back against the wall.

"Don't go rouge on us rookie. We're doing everything safe and playing it by the book. Got it?" She said looking at him.

"I'm back to rookie again?! Aw, man c'mon! It was only like fifteen seconds!" He said throwing his hands up. Numbuh's 34 and 42 laughed as their leader ignored him and went back to her room.

"The party is tomorrow night, so I hope you boys got suits ready. We're going to be throwing them one heck of a party!" She said happily. She closed the door behind her and left her team mates looking confused.

"So let me get this straight, we get a tougher mission than before, and she's happy about it?" Numbuh 82 asked looking at the other. "Man, I know girls are weird, but she is weird!" he yelled throwing his arms up in the air.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the last one. But I just couldn't find a way to piece this chapter, and the actual mission together. The next Chapter will focus on the mission itself. So be sure to read and review. **


End file.
